1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-season ski sled for use in the skiing and sledding. The ski sled of this invention is not used for conventional skiing where one's feet are fixed to runners that are free to move with relation to each other, forward and backward, apart and together, and in any combination of these movements. The terminology "skiing" in this disclosure refers to the use of a runner for sliding over the snow or the use of runners in fixed parallel or tandem relationship, or both tandem and parallel relationship, in which the feet are not fixed to the runner or runners.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,626, discloses a uni-runner recreation device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,730 discloses a coasting device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,919 discloses an articulated body-steerable sled with add-on modules.